Ella, la chica que se enamoro de Snape y le robo el corazón a Black
by avril1930potter
Summary: Esta historia comienza en el 5º año de lo merodeadores después de que Severus le digiera a Lily "sangre sucia", a base de eso conoce a Karen Smith una de las mejores amigas de Lily, una leona muy tímida pero cuando la conoces es totalmente lo contrario que está provocando que se olvide de Lily. Pero Sirius Black está enamorado de ella ¿Cómo resultara este amor?
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETO DE AMOR**

Lo siento

No me interesa tus disculpas

¡Lo siento!

Puedes ahorrártelas

Era de noche. Lily, quien vestía una bata, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, junto a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor.

Si he salido es porque Mary me ha dicho que amenazabas con dormir aquí.

Es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo. No quería llamarte sangre sucia, pero se…

¿Se te escapo? — No había ni pizca de compasión en la voz de la chica — Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender porque te hablo. Tú y tus valiosísimos amigos Mortifagos… ¿lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos ustedes aspiran ser! Están deseando unirse a Quien-tu-sabes, ¿verdad? — Snape abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla — No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío.

No… Espera, yo no quería…

¿No querías llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

Snape no encontraba palabras, y ella, con una mirada de desprecio, se dio la vuelta y se metió por el hueco del retrato.

Triste por su fracaso se dispuso a caminar, pero no a las mazmorras se dirigía a la Torre de Astronomía, ese lugar es el único que puede pensar y aclarar la mente.

Ya estaba a punto de llagar sin embargo se escuchó un sonido, no era pisadas, eran sollozos de alguien, la verdad no quería tener que lidiar con alguien ahora estaba cansado…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo puedes fijar en ella?

_Ay no llorando por amor ja que irónico_ eso rondaba por la cabeza de Severus sentándose en la escalera

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorarme de Severus Snape?

¡¿Qué?! — dijo Severus sin darse cuenta de lo dijo en voz alta que se tapó la boca. La "chica misteriosa" se alarmo

¿Quién anda ahí? — _que hago, que hago, cálmate solo es la primera chica que se enamora de ti, como si no fuera la gran cosa_

Severus camino hacia ella — hola — mostrándose ante la chica de ¿Gryffindor?

Ella puso los ojos como platos, habían descubierto su secreto pero no era eso lo descubrió SEVERUS SNAPE


	2. ¡¿QUE ELLA QUE!

**¡****¡****¿QUE ELLA QUE?!**

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, tres chicos de 5º año llamados los merodeadores estaban reunidos en el sillón cerca de la chimenea hablando de… bueno oigan y verán

No te pongas así Canuto hay más peces en el océano — dijo Remus

Pero es que es el único pez que quiero — dijo Sirius

Wow si estás enamorado — dijo James

Igual que tú con la pelirroja

Mmmmm — dijo James

Saben no me están ayudando mejor me voy

Pero Canuto — dijeron Remus y James

Pero Sirius ya no escuchaba, él se fue a su habitación, estaba cansado y aburrido, agarro el Mapa del Merodeador y empezó a buscar a Karen en él. La encontró en la Torre De Astronomía

¿Y si voy?

Se preguntó y decidió a ir agarro la capa de invisibilidad y fue por Karen

****************** Momentos Después ********************

Sirius estaba caminando por los pasillos hacia la Torre De Astronomía donde estaba Karen aunque en el mapa muestra a alguien más

¿Quejicus que haces ahí?... ¿Y con mi Karen?

En eso apresuro el paso no quería que Quejicus estuviera con SU chica. Subió la escaleras con cautela encontró a Snape en la escalera para llegar a Karen entonces subió hasta el piso que esta antes de Karen

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo puedes fijar en ella?

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorarme de Severus Snape?

En ese momento se le derrumbo el mundo, sintió una presión en el pecho, corrió lo más rápido que pudo no quería saber nada, quería morirse, llego a no sé dónde, entro a la primera puerta que encontró, quería llorar aunque ya lo estaba haciendo, serró la puerta y se deslizo en ella.

¿Así se siente cuanto te rompen el corazón? — dijo agarrándose el pecho

Lloro lo más que pudo necesitaba desahogarse.

¿Cómo dijiste Karen porque me tuve que enamorar de ti?

Y ahí paso la noche llorando por su amor no correspondido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, porque a mí?**

Cerca del Lago Negro una chica castaña estaba sentada en una haya estaba pensado "_entonces no está enamorado de Lily pero siempre se vio que lo estaba… bueno no importa ahora que sé que no le gusta tengo una oportunidad de estar con él aunque no será fácil ya que soy una Gryffindor" _y conesa decisión se fue a su sala común.

Cuando casi llegaba se quedó quieta por la escena que se le presento…

Si he salido es porque Mary me ha dicho que amenazabas con dormir aquí.

Es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo. No quería llamarte sangre sucia, pero se…

¿Se te escapo? — No había ni pizca de compasión en la voz de la chica — Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender porque te hablo. Tú y tus valiosísimos amigos Mortifagos… ¿lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos ustedes aspiran ser! Están deseando unirse a Quien-tu-sabes, ¿verdad? — Snape abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla — No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío.

A Severus se le veía la cara tristeza, antes de que se den cuenta de su presencia, camino hacia a la Torre De Astronomía llorando _"parece que si estás enamorado de ella", _continuo llorando por su despecho maldiciéndose por enamorarse, preguntando el porqué de ese enamoramiento

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo puedes fijar en ella?

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorarme de Severus Snape?

¡¿Qué?! — se escuchó en la escalera, se voltio hacia esa dirección con temor pregunto

¿Quién anda ahí? — se vio una silueta

Hola—dijo ¡SEVERUS SNAPE!. _¡No puede ser! ¡no puede ser! ¿porque esto me pasa a mí?_

De… desde cuando… estas aquí — pregunto

Pues… como desde hace 5 minutos — _oh, ¿porque a mí? _

Ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos, no se podía mover, quería lanzarse al vacío. Severus la miraba a los ojos, negro y azul se encontraron no sabe porque motivo caminaba hacia ella pareciera que no lo estaba haciendo consiente, había poco espacio entre ellos, sentía su aliento, en ese momento Karen reacciono, se puso nerviosa, Severus se acercó y… paso algo sin precedentes ¡LA BESO!

Karen no se lo esperaba pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo de manera torpe ya que es su primer beso igual que el de Severus, puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura

Cuando se separaron, se vieron a los ojos

¿Po… porque me besaste? — pregunto ella

No lose — respondió el viendo a la primer chica que se enamora de él, a la primer chica que besa.


	4. Chapter 4

**A reconquistar y ¿CELOS?**

Después del beso Ella no podía ver a Severus ni en pintura porque si no se pone como tomate igual que Severus con ella, aparte de que se preguntaba porque la beso, ni siquiera la conocía, era bonita pero esa no es razón para besarla o ¿sí?.

En otro lado Sirius estaba desbastado preocupando a sus amigos, le hicieron interrogatorio por no aparecer en toda la noche y llegar como si fuera llorado que no contesto ni con veritaserum.

El ya no podía ver a Ella de la misma manera, aún seguía enamorado pero no es lo mismo ella estaba enamorada de Quejicus, no se explicaba como paso que ¿le gustan los Mortifagos piel pálida con cabello grasiento?

Y así pasaron los días, todo aparentaba que estaba normal. Llego el sábado, la salida de Hogmeade.

En la Torre de Gryffindor

-Vamos Canuto, vamos a Hogmeade — dijo James

-No quiero James — respondió este

-Será divertido — lo animaba Remus

-No

-¿Por qué no? — preguntaron

-Porque va a estar ella

-¿Ella? — pregunto Remus

-Si — respondió Sirius desganado

-¿Por qué no quieres verla? Siempre querías estar con ella

-Eso era antes — contesto_ antes de enterarme de que está enamorado de Quejicus_

-¿En qué cambio? — pregunto James

-No quiero hablar—dijo Sirius acostándose en la cama

-Anda dinos — insistieron

-No quiero

-Dinos, Dinos, Dinos, Dinos — insistieron

-No

-Dinos, Dinos, Dinos, Dinos — insistieron

-¡Está enamorada de otro! — grito estallando

-¿y…?

-¿eh?

-Te va detener por eso — dijo James — ese no es el Canuto que conozco, porque el que conozco no se rinde, ¿te vas a dar por vencido?

-¡NOOO! — grito Sirius

-Entonces te vas a levantar de ahí y vas y la reconquistas

-¡SIII!

Y con esa decisión se paró y fue a Hogmeade donde estaba Karen

-hola Ella — la saludo haciendo que se volteara

-ah, hola — respondiendo al saludo

-¿te puedo acompañar?

-Ok

Feliz, acompaño a Ella a las Tres Escobas, se sentaron en una mesa, platicaron, rieron, la pasaban bien.

Al otro lado de las Tres Escobas estaba un Slytherin enojado por lo que veía sus ojos, Su Ella estaba con el perro pulgoso de Black _espera ¿dije Mi Ella?_ Se preguntó _si lo hiciste_ dijo su voz interna _oh tu cállate_ le dijo _ lo que pasa es que estas celoso _dijo la conciencia _claro que no _ le dijo enojado _sabes que tengo razón, no la puedes olvidar des del aquel beso _le recrimino su conciencia _¡cállate! _Dijo enojado con su conciencia pero si lo pensaba bien podría ser… ¡no! Claro que no, no puedo estar celoso de ella. Y así se marchó de las Tres Escobas.


End file.
